One Piece X Pippi Longstocking:Pirate Adventures
by Ryan Choi
Summary: Set in the Whole Cake Island arc, around when the Sanji Retrieval Team is sailing to Whole Cake Island, they encounter a strange whirlpool and ends up in an alternate universe unlike their own. Note: This is just a filler arc with no impact to the main story of One Piece.
1. The Mysterious Whirlpool

_**The Mysterious Whirlpool**_

* * *

 **Totto Land: Sea**

The Sanji Retrieval Team had arrived back at the Thousand Sunny few minutes ago and discovered that Pekoms had disappeared with a mysterious message that read: "Turn back."

"I'm still worried about Pekoms, we should go look for him." Luffy asked.

"Don't worry, Luffy. Pekoms is tough as nails… I wouldn't worry about him." Pedro said.

"First things first, we need to make sure we actually make it to Whole Cake Island… without being spotted by the enemy." Nami said as she took out a map of Totto Land.

"That's a weird map." Luffy said as he took a look.

"Oi! I see an island!" Pedro called out.

"Yay! Are we there?!" Carrot asked. "What kind of sweets will the next town be made of?!"

"Maybe it's candy!" Chopper shouted in delight.

"We are not going ashore!" Nami said.

"WHAT?! But why?!" Chopper and Carrot asked in unison.

"When we spot the island, we set our course in the direction of the #2 Log Pose, without approaching the island at all." Nami said.

And so, the Sanji Retrieval Team sailed past the island labeled "Jam" on the map.

Later, Carrot hopped onto the crow's nest, where Pedro was.

"Let's switch! I wanna do some work too." Carrot said.

"I see…" Pedro said and the two Minks switched jobs.

As Carrot took out binoculars and looked through them, she spotted something in the distance.

"Hey! The sea is all purple like grapes out there!" Carrot said.

"Yes. Some islands in these parts have rivers of juice that flow out directly to sea. We'll be fine." Pedro said.

"How is it that you know so much about this place, Pedro?" Nami asked.

"To tell you the truth, I've actually been here before." Pedro replied.

"What? No way!" Nami said.

And then a giant centipede came out of the ocean.

Nami and Chopper freaked out, while Luffy, Pedro, Brook, and Carrot began battling it.

After defeating the giant centipede, the Thousand Sunny continued to sail, and that's when Nami felt something odd in the ocean.

"Hey guys, hard to port!" Nami ordered.

"But, aren't we supposed to go in the direction that is written on the map?" Brook asked.

"Is there something wrong, Nami?" Chopper asked.

"I felt a strong change in the weather." Nami replied. "We have to hurry and change course, because if we don't we'll get caught in a…"

Before Nami could finish that sentence, the sea currents began colliding, creating a colossal whirlpool, with a glowing spiral in the center. "WHIRLPOOL!"

"HURRY! WE CAN'T WASTE ANY TIME OR IT'LL SWALLOW THE SHIP WITH US IN IT!" Nami shouted.

"The whirlpool's too strong, we can't break free! We're gonna get sucked in!" Brook said.

"WAAAAHHH! I never imagined my adventure would end like this!" Carrot cried out in terror.

The Thousand Sunny is sucked into the mysterious glowing vortex and disappears beneath the water's surface, almost as if it was never there.

* * *

 **Read and Review**

 ** _A/N: This chapter was made by deconstructing Chapter 829, and then recreating it to set it up for the main plot._**


	2. Pippi Meets the Pirates

**_Pippi Meets the Pirates_**

* * *

 **Unknown place: Sea**

Somewhere unknown, the Thousand Sunny is still floating in the sea.

"Hey, where are we?" Luffy asks as he wakes up.

"Is this for real, we're not dead, are we?" Nami asked and Luffy pinches her.

"OW! That hurt, you jerk!" Nami shouted and hit Luffy.

"Not a dream, it hurts." Luffy said with a bump on his head due to Nami hitting him.

"Hey, did we survive?" Chopper asks as he wakes up, followed by Carrot, Pedro, and Brook.

"Indeed we have, we are lucky to be alive." Pedro said.

And then, Luffy spotted something in the distance.

"Hey, look, over there! It's an island! It doesn't look like it's made of sweets, but let's go there anyway." Luffy said.

"Good idea. After that whirlpool, I actually wanna take a break on dry land." Nami said.

The Thousand Sunny sailed on towards the island.

 **Island: Harbor**

On the mainland, at the harbor, a man keeping watch, saw the Thousand Sunny.

"Pirate ship, ho!" the man said, and his words drove people of the village into panic.

Meanwhile, some kids in the village had heard the news; it was Pippi Longstocking and her friends, Tommy and Annika.

"Pirates? My, how exciting. I'll have to go and see it myself." Pippi said, and she ran towards the harbor, followed by Tommy and Annika.

Meanwhile, the people have gathered near the Thousand Sunny with rakes, brooms, and many other stuff to defend themselves.

"Alright, pirates. I'm the mayor of this village, and I demand to see your captain." the mayor said.

"Here. I'm the captain. My name is Luffy." Luffy introduced himself.

"Is this how they always treat pirates?" Carrot asked.

"Usually. After all, pirates are typically seen as criminals." Nami replied.

Then, Pippi came by and headed for the Thousand Sunny.

"Pippi's going onboard. Can she teach those pirates a lesson?" the crowd murmured.

Pippi got on the Thousand Sunny, and face to face with the Sanji Retrieval Team.

"Oh hi. I'm Luffy. I'm the captain of this pirate ship." Luffy introduced himself.

"My name is Pippi Longstocking. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Pippi introduced herself. "I must ask though, you seem pretty lost. How did you get here?"

"Believe it or not, we got sucked into a whirlpool with a glowing center, and all of a sudden, we ended up here." Nami replied.

"Hmm, a glowing whirlpool, why does that sound familiar?" Pippi said.

"Wait, do you know something?" Nami asked.

"I don't know, but my father might, and he's here right, now, at Villa Villekulla. I'll take you there." Pippi said, and Pippi and the Sanji Retrieval Team went ashore.

"Pippi, why are the pirates coming ashore?" the mayor asked.

"It's okay, they seem like nice pirates." Pippi said.

Meanwhile, people are murmuring about Chopper, Brook, Pedro, and Carrot.

"Look at that, talking animals. Hey, is that a living skeleton? What kind of mixed-up pirates are they?" the crowd murmured.

"Y'know, maybe it would be best if we went somewhere a bit more private." Pippi suggested.

And with that, the Sanji Retrieval Team followed Pippi and her friends to Villa Villekulla.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	3. The Rift Whirlpool

**_The Rift Whirlpool_**

* * *

 **Village: Villa Villekulla**

Pippi and her friends bring the Sanji Retrieval Team to Villa Villekulla.

Captain Longstocking came out the front door to greet his daughter and her friends, and was surprised to see that they had guests with them.

"Hello, Pippi, Tommy and Annika." Captain Longstocking said. "Who are the people with you? Are they friends of yours?"

The Sanji Retrieval Team explained their story, of how they ended up coming to the village.

"Hmm, a strange whirlpool, you say." Captain Longstocking said. "Don't worry, I think I know what happened to you."

"What do you think it was, Captain Longstocking?" Nami asked.

Captain Longstocking got a book and started looking through it.

"I believe it was a rare Rift Whirlpool, that opened up in our world." Captain Longstocking said.

"What's a Rift Whirlpool? And what do you mean by 'world'?" Nami asked.

"On an island known as Rift Island, there is a mine of Rift Crystals." Captain Longstocking said. "The Rift Crystals, when thrown into the sea, they create a portal between two different worlds known as a Rift Whirlpool. The Rift Whirlpool only forms in this world, and if one is seen in another world, then it's a result of a Rift Whirlpool forming in this world."

"I see, someone in this world created a Rift Whirlpool, and the other end opened up in our world, near where we were, so we were brought into this world." Nami said. "Captain Longstocking, do you know where we can find the Rift Island?"

"You're in luck, because I managed to acquire a map to such place on my recent voyage." Captain Longstocking said, and he took out the map.

On the map, the island with the Rift Crystals is marked somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean.

"Hmm, the sea of this world is different from our world." Nami said as she looked at the map.

"I see, well then, I suggest getting everything ready, because soon, we're heading out to sea. I better call Fridolf and tell him, we're sailing out soon." Captain Longstocking said.

 **Village: Harbor**

A few hours later, the Sanji Retrieval Team is back aboard the Thousand Sunny, and on Captain Longstocking's ship, the Hoppetossa, Pippi, Tommy, Annika, Captain Longstocking and his crew are ready to set sail.

Meanwhile, on the dock, a crowd is there to see them off.

In the crowd are Tommy and Annika's parents, the local policemen: Kling and Klang, the social worker, Mrs. Prysselius, and the resident curmudgeon, Miss Weiserschmidt.

"It's bad enough you're letting your kids go with that wild child, but now you're letting them go with pirates, Mrs. Settergren?" Miss Weiserschmidt asked.

"They may be pirates, but if Pippi trusts them, then so do I." Mrs. Settergren replied.

"Ahoy, Straw Hats, since you are unfamiliar with the seas of this world, I suggest you stick close to us." Captain Longstocking called out.

"Wow, a new world and new seas to explore, this is awesome." Luffy said.

And so, the Thousand Sunny and the Hoppetossa sailed out towards the North Atlantic Ocean.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	4. Pirates vs Pirates

**_Pirates vs. Pirates_**

* * *

 **Ocean: North Atlantic**

The Thousand Sunny and the Hoppetossa are sailing smoothly the North Atlantic Ocean.

As the ships started heading north, the weather started getting colder.

"As we start getting further away from the Equator, the colder it'll get, so everyone better find something warm to wear." Captain Longstocking said.

Luffy stretched himself towards the crow's nest of the Hoppetossa, where Pippi was.

"Boy, your stretchy body never cease to amaze me." Pippi said.

"Hey, anything exciting going on?" Luffy asked.

"No, not yet." Pippi replied, and then she took a look, and saw a pirate ship approaching them from the starboard side. "That is unless you count that pirate ship headed towards us from the starboard side."

"Hey guys! Pirate ship from our starboard!" Luffy shouted out to his friends on the Thousand Sunny.

"Pippi! Luffy! What will we do?" Annika asked from the deck of the Hoppetossa.

"Simple, you just let me and my friends handle them." Luffy replied, and he returned to the Thousand Sunny.

"What do you think they want, Father?" Pippi asked.

"It seems they want to parley, my dear." Captain Longstocking replied.

"Hey, Luffy! My father believes they want to parley!" Pippi said.

"Sure, I can parley." Luffy said. "And if that doesn't work out, then we just kick their butts."

The pirate ship approached the Thousand Sunny, with vicious-looking pirates on deck.

"Hey, bring out your captain, ours wants a word with you." a pirate said.

"Yeah, that's me, bring out your captain." Luffy said, and the captain showed himself to Luffy.

"Aaargh! Ri be Raptain Kerror ob duh Reden Eas! Suwwender oh welse!" the captain said with a sword in his mouth.

"Did any of you guys get what he said?" Luffy asked, and his friends all shook their heads.

"Nope, not a clue." Nami said.

"Hey! We didn't get what you said! Try taking out that sword out of your mouth!" Luffy said, and the captain did so.

"I said, 'Aaargh! I be Captain Terror of the Seven Seas! Surrender or else!'" the captain said without the sword in his mouth.

"Sorry, but we're not surrendering to you." Luffy said. "I guess we'll just go with 'or else'."

"So be it, then." Captain Terror said. "Board them!"

Captain Terror's crew start swarming the deck of the Thousand Sunny, where they're shocked by Chopper, Carrot, Pedro, and Brook.

"What the? Animals and a skeleton?" a pirate asked.

"Gum-Gum Gatling!" Luffy launched multiple punches on the pirates, knocking them into the sea.

Chopper transformed into Kung Fu Point and knocked out pirates one by one.

Pedro and Carrot used imbued their weapons with Electro and electrocuted the pirates.

Nami unleashed Thunderbolt Tempo on the pirates, electrocuting them.

Brook slashed some pirates with Soul Solid, freezing them.

Meanwhile, on the Hoppetossa, the kids are amazed at the Sanji Retrieval Team's powers.

"Woah! Chopper can transform!" Tommy said.

"Nami's pole can cause lightning!" Annika said.

"Brook can freeze things with his sword." Pippi said. "And Pedro and Carrot can create electricity."

The pirates that have yet to board the Thousand Sunny are horrified at their enemies' strengths.

"Geez, how can a bunch of pirates with not even 10 members be this strong?" one pirate asked.

"Aaargh! I be joining this fight!" Captain Terror said as he got on the Thousand Sunny.

Captain Terror attempted to slash Luffy, but Luffy effortlessly dodge it and hit Captain Terror with a Gum-Gum Pistol, sending him onto the deck of the Hoppetossa, where he lands close to Pippi.

"Aaargh! Don't try anything! This girl is my hostage!" Captain Terror said as he grabbed Pippi.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I would make a terrible hostage." Pippi said as she lifted and threw Captain Terror back on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, at Luffy's feet.

Captain Terror can only look in horror as Luffy stretch his arms back for an attack.

"See ya. Now Gum-Gum…" Luffy said as he brought his arms back. "BAZOOKA!"

Thanks to Luffy's Gum-Gum Bazooka, Captain Terror is sent flying into his ship.

Captain Terror's crew look in shock and retreat.

"Run! These guys aren't pirates! They're monsters!" a third pirate said and the pirates began to retreat, and soon, they were gone from sight.

"I have to say, I think Luffy's Gum-Gum powers are the coolest." Pippi said from the deck of the Hoppetossa.

"Cheers for a successful battle!" Luffy said, and the Sanji Retrieval Team cheered, except for Pedro, who simply grinned.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	5. A Bigger Threat

_**A Bigger Threat**_

* * *

 **Ocean: North Atlantic**

The Hoppetossa and the Thousand Sunny continue to sail in the North Atlantic Ocean.

"I wonder what it'll be like when we get to Rift Island. It sounds exciting." Luffy said.

"Well, we better hurry, or else it'll be too late by the time we return to our world." Nami said.

Meanwhile, up in the crow's nest of the Thousand Sunny, Carrot sees an island.

"Hey everyone! There's an island in the far northeast!" Carrot alerted.

Captain Longstocking boarded the Thousand Sunny and brought the Rift Island map with him.

"Hmm. Well blow me down! That's Rift Island! We're almost there!" Captain Longstocking said.

"Hurry, turn the ship towards 2 o'clock!" Nami said, and the Thousand Sunny turned 2 o'clock.

"You heard the lass! Turn the ship towards 2 o'clock!" Captain Longstocking shouted as he got back on the Hoppetossa.

 **North Atlantic: Unknown place**

Meanwhile, at some unknown place in the North Atlantic Ocean, Captain Terror and his crew are groveling at the feet of an unknown larger man.

"So, even with an army of 50 men, you were beaten by some pirates crew with no less than 10 members?" the unknown man asked. "I expected you to drive away all vessels that enter my territory and this is what you have to say?!"

"Forgive us, Lord Trigon, but those pirates. They weren't human! Well, actually, it's more like it's debatable if they were humans." Captain Terror said. "Their captain, he could make is arm stretch. There were some humanoid jaguar and rabbit, they both could produce electricity. A skeleton, who could freeze things with his sword, a reindeer thing that suddenly got big and pummeled my men, and a girl who could cause thunder with her staff."

"Hmm, it seems they're no ordinary pirates. Perhaps their strength might prove useful." Trigon said. "Getto!"

A man with a sinister lizard-like appearance appeared from the darkness of the room.

"You called, my master?" Getto asked.

"It seems that a troublesome group of pirates has entered my territory." Trigon said. "Find out these pirates' motives and try to recruit them. If they refuse, then eliminate them."

"As you command, Master Trigon." Getto said and he suddenly turned invisible.

 **Ocean: North Atlantic**

Meanwhile, back on the Hoppetossa and the Thousand Sunny, the crews are relaxing and anticipating their arrival on Rift Island.

Suddenly, the two ships are approached by a small ship, and on it is Getto.

"Greetings. I am Getto, a faithful subordinate and messenger of Master Trigon." Getto introduced himself. "I was notified that you have strong members on your ship. Master Trigon has invited you to serve under him."

"No thanks." Luffy replied with a straight face.

"What? Did I hear you right?" Getto asked. "You've been offered to become a subordinate to someone great and you just turn it down?"

"Yup." Luffy replied once again with a straight face. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. And I serve under no one."

"Alright, fine. Have it your way. My order was that if you had refused, I would have to eliminate you." Getto said and once again turned invisible.

The Sanji Retrieval Team looked around to find Getto.

Then, Carrot sense something and push Nami out of the way, which is revealed to be Getto, who tried to slash Nami with a sword.

"Impossible. My camouflage has never failed!" Getto said as he turned invisible again.

Getto decides to go after Luffy, but Luffy's Observation Haki stirs and he is able to sense Getto coming for him.

Luffy punch Getto as the lizard-like man comes in for the kill.

Luffy imbues his arms with Armament Haki and sends Getto flying with an Armament Haki-imbued Gum-Gum Bazooka.

 **North Atlantic: Unknown place**

"Right now, Getto should be making deals with that pirate crew, they can either serve under me, or be annihilated." Trigon said, and then, Getto suddenly comes crashing into the room, beaten.

"Impossible. Getto the Lizard was defeated?!" a member of Captain Terror's crew asked.

"These pirates. They are known as the Straw Hat Pirates, their captain is known as Monkey D. Luffy." Getto said, before he passed out.

"Well, Monkey D. Luffy. You're impressive to have defeated Getto. However, you and your crew have made enemies that you'll soon regret." Trigon said as he looked out a window behind him.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	6. Rift Island

**_Rift Island_**

* * *

 **North Atlantic: Rift Island**

After a long journey, the Hoppetossa and the Thousand Sunny have finally arrive at Rift Island.

"FINALLY! WE'RE HERE!" Luffy shouted out as he got on the island's shore.

"I must say, this is actually quite more pleasant than I originally believed this place to be." Captain Longstocking said.

"Let's go exploring!" Luffy shouted as he was about to run off, but got stopped by Nami.

"Luffy! We don't have time to go wandering off!" Nami said.

"But it's not like we're gonna get anywhere just by standing here." Luffy said.

"Luffy does have a point." Pedro said. "It'd be our better interest to return to where we came from as soon as possible. After all, that lizard man from earlier, he said something about a boss of his, that may be a major hindrance."

"Whatever, if we have to fight that boss, I'll just kick his butt." Luffy said.

"Me and my crew will stay here and keep an eye on the ships." Captain Longstocking said.

"Okay. Good luck, father." Pippi said.

The Thousand Sunny crew, along with Pippi, Tommy, and Annika, went further in mainland.

 **Rift Island: Abandoned town**

The Thousand Sunny crew, Pippi, Tommy, and Annika came across an abandoned town.

"Whoa, this place is deserted." Chopper said.

"It's like a ghost town." Brook said.

"Where is everybody?" Carrot asked.

Then, a boy and a girl came running by, apparently running away from someone.

And it's revealed that they are indeed running away from someone, as they are being chased by four men, each of them equipped with various reptile-like armor and a flintlock.

"Come on, kiddies. Quit running! It'll only make it even harder on yourselves." the skinny, snake-armored guy said.

"Yeah, we promise we won't hurt you." the fat, turtle-armored guy said.

Luffy can't stand to see this happen, and he rush to confront the reptile-armor guys.

"Hey, who are you?" the tall, crocodile-armored guy asked.

Luffy opposed them, preventing them from chasing after the kids.

"Move, or we'll have to kill you, do you wanna die?" the small lizard-armored guy asked.

But Luffy gave them a defiant glare in response.

"Alright fine! Have it your way!" the snake-armored guy said. "KILL HIM!"

The armored guys shoot at Luffy, but his rubbery body just sends the bullets back.

"My turn. Now Gum-Gum… WHIP!" Luffy stretched his leg and whipped away the armored guys, sending them flying.

"Wow, you beat the Four Fears of the Reptile Pirates in just one blow, you're strong, mister." the girl said.

"Thanks, but who are you? And why were they chasing you?" Luffy asked.

"My name is Rodney, and this is my sister, Madeline." the boy introduced himself and his sister. "We were taken prisoner along with everyone else in town by the Reptile Pirates as prisoners, and were forced to work in the mines to harvest minerals for Trigon, their captain."

"Trigon?!" Luffy asked.

"You know Trigon?" Madeline asked.

"Well actually, I heard of him from one of his underlings." Luffy replied.

"We escaped, but now we're on the run from the pirates, and the only thing we can do now is to look for someone who can beat Trigon and end the pirates' reign on our island." Rodney said.

"Well, take a look, here. I maybe a pirate, but I promise, on my honor as a man of the sea, I'll kick Trigon's butt and free everyone on the island." Luffy said.

"Do you mean it?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah, of course I do." Luffy said. "You hear me, Trigon?! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	7. Reptile Pirates' Takeover

_**Reptile Pirates' Takeover**_

* * *

 **Rift Island: Abandoned town**

"So anyway, can you tell us how Trigon took over the island in the first place?" Nami asked.

"It started two months ago." Rodney said, and then it dissolves into a flashback.

 **(Flashback)**

The citizens of the Rift Island's town are enjoying a nice peaceful day.

A man is shopping for food, a woman is selling books, and several other citizens are doing their own things.

But then, at the port, a massive galleon docked at the harbor.

Pretty soon, the Reptile Pirates arrived at the town, led by a giant Triceratops.

"No way, that's a Triceratops!" a man said.

"But they're supposed to be extinct." a woman said.

"That's our captain, Lord Trigon! He's the man with the power to turn into a Triceratops!" a member of the Reptile Pirates said.

"Listen, island-dwelling scum." Trigon said. "From now on, this island is under my control. Try to fight back and you'll only make it harder on yourselves. Just surrender peacefully."

The citizens got pitchforks, brooms, rakes, rolling pins, etc. to defend themselves against the Reptile Pirates.

"We refuse. This is or island. We're not surrendering without a fight. We'll defend ourselves no matter what!" a man said.

"Sigh. Why must you make things so difficult?" Trigon asked. "Attack!"

 **(Pause flashback)**

"Woah, so this place was attacked by a group of pirates led by someone with the power with the power to turn into an ancient creature too." Carrot said.

"What? Do you also know a place that faced a similar situation to ours?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, Pedro and I come from an island known as Zou." Carrot replied. "Half a month ago, Zou was raided, led by a man named Jack, who could turn into a mammoth, fortunately though, Jack and his underlings were driven off."

 **(Resume flashback)**

The citizens manage to hold off Trigon's underlings, but Trigon easily knocks away the people.

"You fools, you were sadly mistaken to think you could best me." Trigon said.

 **(Pause flashback)**

"And although reinforcements arrived, they were still no match for Trigon." Madeline said.

 **(Resume flashback)**

At another port, a galleon that was slightly smaller than the Reptile Pirates' ship docked.

The pirates aboard the ship headed into the island, where the people were fighting Trigon.

"Hooray! It's the Rift Pirates, the guardians of our island!" a woman said.

The Rift Pirates all ganged up on Trigon and started fighting Trigon.

Unfortunately, even though they manage to put up a good fight, in the end, they are still unable to defeat Trigon, and are defeated instead.

"No way. The Rift Pirates were defeated." a woman said.

"There's no hope now, we can't beat him." a man said in despair.

"You island scum, now you realize just how superior I am." Trigon said. "If you surrendered peacefully, I would have just forced you out of the island, but now, I come to think that you must be punished. From this day forward, this island is under my control, and everyone living here must now work as my slaves."

 **(End of flashback)**

"He's a lot similar to Jack. No matter what we tried, we just couldn't defeat him." Pedro said.

"As you can see, it's because the Rift Pirates fought on our side that we don't think all pirates are necessarily bad." Madeline said.

"After hearing our story, I understand if you don't think you can beat Trigon." Rodney said. "With Trigon's power to turn into a triceratops, and all that, are you still gonna fight Trigon?"

"Of course I am." Luffy replied. "Besides, we came here for something anyway."

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	8. Wrath of Trigon (Part 1)

_**Wrath of Trigon (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Rift Island: Reptile Pirates' lair**

"Curse you, Monkey D. Luffy, not only have you defeated Getto, but now you have beaten the Four Fears as well." Trigon said as in his rage, he turned into his half-Triceratops form. "Get the Red Fog! We might need it."

"Yes, Lord Trigon." one of Trigon's underlings said.

"Prepare yourself, Monkey D. Luffy. I will show you true fear soon enough." Trigon said.

 **Rift Island: Harbor**

At the harbor, Pippi is talking with her father.

"Ah, I see. You wish to help the people of the island regain their freedom from this Trigon fiend." Captain Longstocking said.

"Yes, father. After all, we also have to find a Rift Crystal for Luffy and his friends, we might as well kill two birds with one stone this way." Pippi said.

"Yes, indeed. But what do you suppose we do?" Captain Longstocking asked.

"Well, maybe you could head out to sea, and keep an eye out on whatever is out there, you know just in case." Pippi suggested.

"Right you are, my dear." Get ready, Fridolf! We're sailing out." Captain Longstocking said.

Soon, the Hoppetossa had sailed out to sea.

"Okay, so what do we do first?" Luffy asked.

"Well, I guess we could start by freeing the people that are held captive." Rodney said.

And then, the sky turned into a sinister black, with murky gray clouds in a spiral form.

The grounds started rumbling as Trigon in his Triceratops form, followed by some of his underlings, whom all resembled various reptiles, started walking to where Luffy's group was.

"Tell me, which one of you is the one who defeated my underlings?" Trigon asked.

"That's me, got a problem with that?" Luffy replied.

"So you are the one known as Monkey D. Luffy. You have quite a nerve, barging into my territory and defying my authority, for that I will show you misery and suffering before I eventually decide to kill you." Trigon said.

"Oh yeah?! Bring it on!" Luffy declared.

Trigon charged at Luffy, but he jumped, stretched his arm, and flipped Trigon off his feet and slammed him into the ground.

"Rodney! You and your sister lead Pippi and her friends somewhere safe. This could take a while." Luffy said.

"We're on it!" Rodney said, and the kids all fled to somewhere.

"Hey! Get back here!" one of Trigon's underlings tried to go after the kids, but he was stopped by his captain.

"Don't bother. Monkey D. Luffy is the one I came for." Trigon said as he gets back up with no signs of damage. "Release the Red Fog!"

"Red Fog?" Carrot asked.

One of Trigon's underlings brought out a bomb, and when it detonated, a red miasma started to spread across the area.

Nami, Chopper, Carrot, and Pedro all feel on the ground and began to writhe in pain.

"H-Hey! Guys, what's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"It's perhaps this gas." Brook said. "Could it be… that this is poison?"

"Why? Why is it that you two are still standing?" Trigon asked. "This poison gas is unique, only reptiles are unaffected, yet what makes you immune?"

"Too bad. I developed a strong resistance to poison two years ago." Luffy replied.

"I have no organs to be poisoned, just bones." Brook replied.

"Fine then, myself alone is plenty to deal with you two." Trigon said as he changed into his half-Triceratops form. "Prepare yourselves!"

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	9. Wrath of Trigon (Part 2)

**_Wrath of Trigon (Part 2)_**

* * *

 **Rift Island: Harbor**

As most of Luffy's group are incapacitated by the Red Fog, Luffy and Brook stand face-to-face with Trigon, who is currently a half-Triceratops.

"You just changed form. Are you a Devil Fruit user?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, I ate the Dragon-Dragon Fruit: Model Triceratops." Trigon replied.

"The fact that his Devil Fruit allows him to turn into a species of reptile means he can stay safe from this fog without the need for protective gear." Brook said.

"Yes, even though the Red Fog isn't fatal, its effects and the inability to affect reptiles is worth it." Trigon said as his underlings handed him a large hammer.

Trigon swung his hammer at Luffy and Brook, but they leapt out of the way.

"Gum-Gum… Bazooka!" Luffy struck Trigon in the stomach with Gum-Gum Bazooka.

"Song of Scratches - Blizzard Slice!" Brook slice Trigon with Soul Solid and freezes where he cut him.

However, Trigon shakes off both attacks like nothing.

"Is that all you got?" Trigon asked.

"Not yet! Second Gear. Gum-Gum JET GATLING!" Luffy unleashed a barrage of punches powered up by Second Gear.

"Swallow Banderole!" Brook slash and freeze Trigon down the middle.

Trigon is slightly knocked back, but he shows no sign of falter.

"Alright fine!" Luffy said as he deactivated Second Gear.

Luffy then activated Third Gear and infused his arms with Armament Haki.

"Take this! Gum-Gum… Grizzly Magnum!" Luffy strikes Trigon with his inflated, Armament Haki-infused fists, followed by Brook using another Song of Scratches - Blizzard Slice.

Despite taking such powerful attacks, Trigon only seems annoyed.

"Enough, it's clear I let you fools run around long enough." Trigon said as he got ready to strike with his hammer.

Trigon brought his hammer down on Luffy and Brook, but the two leaped aside.

Luffy deactivates Third Gear and destroy Trigon's hamer with an Armament Haki-infused Gum-Gum Bazooka.

Trigon's underlings then brought him two long chains, each with a weight at one end.

"Since you are both Devil Fruit users, I will use these special chains." Trigon said.

Trigon swung his chains at Luffy and Brook, Luffy managed to dodge, but Brook got tied up by them.

"My strength… is fading." Brook said. "They must be made of Sea Prism Stone."

Trigon put on a large right-hand glove, and he grabbed Luffy and pinned him to the ground.

"Darn it. Now I can't feel my strength neither." Luffy weakly said. "How are you not affected by Sea Prism Stone if you're a Devil Fruit user as well?"

"Just one of the many advantages I discovered on this island." Trigon replied as he showed a blue crystal. "While forcing the islanders to mine for minerals, I discovered this unique crystal that blocks the effects of Sea Prism Stone, as long as I have it, Sea Prism Stone will never work on me."

Then, the Red Fog started to vanish.

"Hurry up and chain them. When the Red Fog disappears completely, they will recover, the Red Fog only works if they keep breathing it." Trigon ordered. "And use Sea Prism chains."

Luffy's group were all restrained with chains.

"Soon, I will have no more business with this island, and then, we will return to our world through the Rift Whirlpool, once we return, I will have enough power to crush the Four Emperors, then I will find One Piece and become King of the Pirates." Trigon said.

"So that's it. You were a Devil Fruit eater and had Sea Prism Stone. You're from our world and came here because of the Rift Whirlpool." Luffy said.

"Yes, I arrived into this world a year ago. I have a bounty of 500 million, it's higher in comparison to your 400 million, Straw Hat Luffy." Trigon said. "Take them away."

Trigon's underlings took hold of Luffy's group and started dragging them away.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	10. Pirates in Prison

_**Pirates in Prison**_

* * *

 **Rift Island: Harbor**

Some time after the Reptile Pirates left, Pippi's group returned back to the harbor to see that Luffy's group was gone.

"Hey, where are Luffy and his friends?" Tommy asked.

"Hey, you don't think Trigon captured them, do you?" Annika asked.

"Likely, Trigon never executes his enemies right away." Rodney replied. "They probably got taken to the prison on the island, Trigon will execute them when he feels like it."

"Well then, we must rescue them before that happens." Pippi said.

"But how?" Madeline asked. "Do you have a plan?"

"Not at the moment, but I'll make one up as we go along." Pippi replied.

 **Rift Island: Prison**

Meanwhile at the prison where Luffy's group is imprisoned, the members that were affected by the Red Fog started to recover.

"Where are we?" Nami asked.

"It appears to be a prison of some kind." Pedro replied.

"Hey! You guys are all better! So he was right." Luffy said.

"Luffy! What happened? How did we end up in here?!" Chopper asked.

"Well, after you all lost consciousness thanks to the Red Fog, Luffy and I fought Trigon, he was like an indestructible wall, being able to take hits from the both of us." Brook said. "And then we were restrained with Sea Prism Stones."

"He had a special crystal that somehow block the effect of Sea Prism Stones, so he was able to use Sea Prism Stone weapons without a hitch." Luffy said.

"All this kinda reminds me of when Jack attacked Zou. It's like déjà vu." Carrot said.

"So you fought against that monster and failed too, huh?" a man from a nearby cell said.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"The name's Rick, I am the captain of the Rift Pirates. Me and my crew fought against Trigon to protect Rift Island. But you can see how well that turned out for us." the man introduced himself. "After we were imprisoned, Trigon actually offered us a chance to join him, but I refused, and Trigon left me in here to rot."

"We were told that you are protectors of the island. What's your reason for protecting this place anyway?" Nami asked.

"Because me and my men, we were all born on this island. It's our home. I care about everyone that lives here." Rick replied.

"Ha! I like your style." Luffy said. "When we get out of here, I say we should work together and bring down Trigon."

"Hold on, Luffy. Don't forget, there are some things that we can't just ignore. Getting out of here might be our least concern for now." Nami said.

"She's right, Luffy." Chopper said. "We need to make a plan so we don't get locked up again. First, we need to make sure we get rid of Trigon's Red Fog, every last bit. We have to ensure they can't use it on us again."

"But despite that, how are we gonna escape? That comes first." Pedro said.

"Yeah, how?" Nami said, and Luffy's group let out a collective sigh.

"Well, maybe Pippi's group can come and save us." Luffy said. "I mean, after all she is really strong. Remebember what she did to that Captain Terror guy?"

"Oh yeah, Pippi! Maybe Pippi can save us." Carrot said. "I believe in her."

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	11. Island Infiltration

**_Island Infiltration_**

* * *

 **Rift Island: Town**

Pippi's group started heading further into the island, when they came across a town.

"This is the town that we used to live in… at least before the Reptile Pirates." Rodney said. "Now, it's become a roaming ground for pirates."

"I bet we can find out something about Luffy's group if we go sneaking around." Pippi said.

The town entrance was swarming with pirates, they were members of the Reptile Pirates, or they were members of other pirate crews allied with the Reptile Pirates.

Pippi's group sneaked around the town, avoiding the eyes of the pirate guards.

A pirate came walking by, but Pippi's group hid from him in a nearby, empty house.

As they managed to get into town, the kids passed by some passed out, drunk pirates.

In the distance, the kids saw a fort, then, the kids came across a tavern.

"A tavern. This would be the perfect place to find out where Luffy and the others are." Pippi said.

"Okay, let's try it." Tommy said, and the kids went in the tavern.

Inside, there were pirates everywhere drinking, getting drunk, and passing out, or doing other things such as gambling.

Then, two pirates came over to Pippi and muttered gibberish.

"What did they say?" Annika asked.

"I think they said that they're dreadful people." Pippi said.

"Hey, when do you think Captain Trigon's gonna get him?" a drunk pirate asked.

"Oh, you mean that Straw Hat guy?" another drunk pirate asked. "Yeah, I heard Captain Trigon got ticked at him real bad."

"Captain Trigon usually locks his prisoners at the underground cellar, but those that he really gets mad at, they are to wait at the cells in the old castle spire." a third drunk pirate said.

"The old castle? Can you tell me more about it? Does a king and a queen live there?" Pippi asked.

"The old castle that they're referring to is that fort we saw on our way here." Madeline replied.

"There used to be a king and queen who used to live there hundreds of years ago, but now, the castle's been abandoned." Rodney said.

"Well, it looks like we know where we need to go." Pippi said.

 **Rift Island: Fort**

At the entrance to the fort, the pirates were gathering in order to head inside.

Pippi got out a slingshot and launched a rock at a nearby metal sign, catching the pirates' attention.

While the pirates went to investigate the noise, the kids snuck into the fort.

When they got inside, the kids sneaked down a well to hide from the pirates, who came in not too long after.

"What's the plan now?" Annika asked.

"Simple. We wait them out." Pippi said. "Maybe we can eavesdrop for more useful info."

Pippi peeped her head out of the well and eavesdropped as the pirates began to talk.

"Alright, men. Let's go over the captain's plans." a pirate said. "Tomorrow, we're finally leaving this island, but the captain plans on finishing off that Straw Hat guy and his mates before we go. Now, who has the keys to their cell and chains?"

"I do." another pirate said, holding up the keys.

"Excellent. This calls for a celebration." the first pirate said, and soon, the pirates had a party.

An hour later, after the pirates had finished celebrating, singing, and drinking, the sky turned dark and the pirates fell asleep one by one.

The kids came out of the well, and found the pirate that had the keys and stole them, and they also took some leftover food while they were at it.

"Excellent. Now that we have the keys and have eaten… let's go save our friends." Pippi said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	12. The Great Comeback

**_The Great Comeback_**

* * *

 **Rift Island: Prison**

The kids make it to the prison where Luffy's group is being held.

They enter the dungeon within the prison and see a guard.

"Oh no, a guard!" Rodney said.

"What are we gonna do now?" Madeline asked.

"Don't worry, I'll hold him off while you rescue Luffy and the others." Pippi said.

Pippi confronted the guard, made him drop his weapon and tossed him in the air like a rag doll, repeating the same action multiple times.

Meanwhile, the rest of Pippi's group found Luffy and the others.

"Hey! You guys! You found us!" Luffy said.

Rodney, Madeline, Tommy, and Annika opened the cell and freed Luffy and his friends.

Once Luffy's group was out of the cell, Pippi brought over the guard, who was dizzy from being tossed into the air multiple times, and put him in the cell and locked him in.

"Alright, let's go kick Trigon's butt!" Luffy said.

"So your friends came to save you, huh?" Rick said from inside his cell. "Please free me and my crew. We wish to bring down Trigon as well, but if we can't take him down ourselves, then we at least wish to play a part in his downfall."

"You don't need to ask twice." Luffy said as he unlocked the cell and freed the Rift Pirates.

"Hey, I heard someone talking, come on!" a voice said as shadows of several guards started heading into the dungeon.

"Uh-oh! Come on, we gotta get outta here!" Nami said.

"You guys go. I'll take care of it." Luffy said.

The guards then entered the room, there were about 20 guards.

"It's the prisoners, they escaped! Capture them!" one of the guards said.

Luffy's friends went ahead while Luffy stayed behind, the guards came running towards Luffy, but he used Conqueror's Haki to knock them all out.

Luffy rounded up the guards and locked them in some cells.

"Okay, now to catch up with my friends." Luffy said.

 **Rift Island: Harbor**

Luffy's group, Pippi's group, and the Rift Pirates are on board the Thousand Sunny, planning their next course of action.

"I think I better call my father to help us out with this." Pippi said as she took out a signal flare and fired it.

From where the Hoppetossa was, Captain Longstocking and his crew saw the flare and started sailing back to Rift Island.

About 30 minutes later, the Hoppetossa had arrived back to the harbor of Rift Island.

"Hello, my dear. Did you need me for anything?" Captain Longstocking asked.

"Yes, we were devising a plan to free Rift Island from the Reptile Pirates." Pippi replied.

"Very well then, count me in." Captain Longstocking said.

Soon, the entire group then began formulating a plan to take back Rift Island.

"Okay, so there are two crucial things we need to do. One, we have to get rid of every last bit if the Red Fog, just because not all of us are affected by it, doesn't mean, it's worth ignoring. Second, we need to free the islanders that are being forced as slaves." Nami said, and the group split into three factions.

First, the Red Fog group, consisting of Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Pedro, Nami, and Pippi, to get rid of Trigon's supply of Red Fog.

Second, the Islanders group, consisting of the Rift Pirates, to free the islanders.

And third, the Hoppetossa group, consisting of everyone else, to stay safe while the other two groups are away.

"Okay, now that we're split into teams, let's go." Luffy said.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	13. Mission Accomplished

**_Mission Accomplished_**

* * *

 **Rift Island: Red Fog factory**

The Red Fog group had found the Red Fog factory, and they were preparing to shut it down.

"Okay, before we break in, let's make sure that everyone knows what to do." Nami said.

"We break in and shut it down, it's simple." Luffy said.

"That's easier said than done." Pedro said. "Unlike you and Brook, the rest of us are vulnerable to the Red Fog."

"You just simply have to not breathe it to be unaffected, and even if you do, the symptoms will wear off the as you stop breathing it." Brook said.

"That's why we're going to use surgical masks to protect our mouths." Chopper said as he put on his mask, followed by everyone else, except for Luffy and Brook.

Luffy removed an air vent cover and went into it, followed by everyone else.

Luffy's group found their way out of the vents and into a long hallway, then, they heard voices and hid in a room.

"Hurry, we have to find Straw Hat and his friends. Trigon's gonna be real ticked if we don't." a guard in a hazmat suit said.

"They might be roaming in here. Let's find them." the other guard said, and the two ran off.

"They know we escaped. Let's hurry." Nami said.

The Red Fog group got into the production room, and started wrecking all the machinery.

"And now we have to waste all the Red Fog they already have, and destroy this factory for good measures." Chopper said.

Then, Pippi spotted a button that read, "Emergency Self-Destruct" on the ceiling.

"What about that one?" Pippi asked.

"Great idea." Chopper said. "One person presses that button, and then we all make a run for it."

"I got it." Carrot said, and she leapt towards the ceiling and pressed the self-destruct button.

An alarm rang all over the factory, and the guards started fleeing towards the exit.

The Red Fog group quickly made a run for it as well, and managed to get a safe distance away from the factory as it exploded, releasing Red Fog into the air.

"Yes, once that Red Fog is dispersed, then there will be no more left of it." Chopper said.

 **Rift Island: Mine**

In a mine on Rift Island, that is where all of the islanders have been taken captive.

"Work! Work harder!" a guard says as he threatened a weakened man with his spear.

"No resting! This is what you get for defying Captain Trigon!" another guard said as he prepared to whip some children.

But before he can, he was kicked in the face by a member of the Rift Pirates.

The rest of the Rift Pirates ambushed the remaining guards and beat up all of them.

Rick found the key to the prisoners' handcuffs and freed them all.

"People of Rift Island. It is finally our time to take back our home from Tigon and the Beast Pirates. If you're ready to fight, then let's go!"

"Yeah!" all of the Rift Island people shouted together, and the Rift Pirates led all the freed people out of the mines.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	14. The Final Battle (Part 1)

_**The Final Battle (Part 1)**_

* * *

 **Rift Island: Trigon's lair**

In his lair, Trigon makes a face that clearly state he's extremely angry.

"Curse the Straw Hats! Not only did they escape from prison, but they also depleted my Red Fog, destroyed the only means to produce more, and freed all my slaves." Trigon said. "The next time I see them, I'll kill them on the spot!"

 **Rift Island: Town**

Meanwhile, back at the town, Luffy's group, the Rift Pirates, and the islanders managed to drive the pirates out of their town.

"Thank you, Straw Hats, you saved us and helped free out town from the Reptile Pirates." a man said.

"Hey, don't worry about it, they bothered us first, so we just bothered them back." Luffy said.

"But we haven't won yet." Nami said. "Even if we drove the pirates out of the town, we still haven't beaten them all yet."

"That's right. We still have yet to defeat Trigon." Pedro said. "As long as he remains unchecked, this island can never truly be considered free."

Then, a cannonball struck a building, causing an explosion.

"What the?" Luffy asked, and then as he looked at the sky more cannonballs were falling.

"Gum-Gum… Balloon!" Luffy inflated himself and bounced the cannonballs back.

The cannonballs flew back towards a large galleon, on the deck was Trigon, the cannonballs landed nearby him, but it made no scratch on Trigon.

"So, those fools have learned that I am near." Trigon said. "I wonder if they have the guts to come and challenge me."

"Those cannonballs, they came from that gigantic ship! It's the ship of the Reptile Pirates!" a woman said.

"So Trigon's here." Brook said.

"Looks like he called for us to come and face him." Luffy said.

Luffy and his friends headed towards Trigon's ship, where an inevitable fight was awaiting them.

 **Rift Island: Harbor**

Luffy and the others arrived at the harbor, where Trigon's ship is docked.

"So, you come to face me." Trigon said. "Let me warn you beforehand, there will only be death for you this time."

"Fine, so be it then." Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles, followed by his friends, who also prepared for a fight.

"Get ready for battle, men." Trigon said. "We've got pests to exterminate."

"Hey, Pippi! You and your dad's crew get everyone off the island! It's gonna be a rough one, and I don't want anyone accidentally getting caught in the middle of it." Luffy shouted.

Pippi followed Luffy's words, and soon, the Hoppetossa, carrying Pippi, her friends, Captain Longstocking, and his crew, the Rift Pirates' ship, and a third ship carrying the islanders, sailed away from the island.

"So you sent them away. Why bother caring for them?" Trigon asked.

"This isn't their fight. They don't have to get involved in something that doesn't concern them. This is a fight between just us." Luffy said.

Trigon's underlings charged at Luffy and his friends, but they defeated the underlings with ease.

"Pathetic." Trigon said. "I figured they'd be defeated so quick. That just means you shorten your time to live. Now face me."

Luffy and his friends were determined to win as Trigon changed into a complete Triceratops.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	15. The Final Battle (Part 2)

**_The Final Battle (Part 2)_**

* * *

 **Rift Island: Harbor**

Luffy and his friends were standing face-to-face with Trigon in his Triceratops form.

"Sail out into open sea, that's where we'll fight, in the fashion of true pirates." Trigon said, and his ship sailed out into sea, and Luffy and the others followed suit on the Thousand Sunny.

 **Ocean: North Pacific**

The Thousand Sunny has caught up to Trigon's ship, and the Thousand Sunny crew then got on Trigon's ship for a fight.

Trigon charged at Luffy and his friends, but Chopper blocked Trigon with Guard Point.

Thunderbolt Tempo!" Nami unleashed a thunderbolt on Trigon with her Clima-Tact.

"Eleclaw!" Carrot striked Trigon's face with her electric-charged fist.

"Heavy Gong!" Chopper went into Heavy Point and punched Trigon.

"Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling!" Luffy hit Trigon with a barrage of Armament Haki-enhanced punches.

However, Trigon shook off all those attacks without any damage.

"Pathetic." Trigon said, and he changed into his half-Triceratops form.

Trigon swung his Sea Prism Stone chains at Luffy and Brook, but Pedro and Nami blocked the chains with their respective weapons.

Trigon pulled back on the chains which were still tangled on Pedro and Nami's weapons, causing the two to be pulled back as well.

Trigon put on his Sea Prism Stone gloves and punched the deck of his ship, causing it to shake, causing most of the Thousand Sunny crew to lose their balance.

In the midst of the shaking, Trigon managed to grab Luffy with his Sea Prism Stone gloved hand and pinned him down.

"Darn it. Not this lame trick again." Luffy said.

But then, Carrot snuck behind Trigon and stole the crystal that nullified Sea Prism Stone effects.

"Luffy, here!" Carrot said as she threw the crystal to Luffy, who caught it, and a blue aura glowed around him.

"Alright! Now Sea Prism Stones don't work on me!" Luffy said, and he easily managed to get Trigon's hand off him, and sent him crashing on the deck with a back throw.

"That didn't work. You'll never win if you just rely on ridiculous methods like that." Trigon said as he got up and discarded his Sea Prism Stone glove.

"Then I'll show you just how serious I can really be." Luffy said. "Fourth Gear!"

Luffy coated his arm with Armament Haki and blew air into his muscles, activating Fourth Gear.

"That's it. You just simply inflated yourself. How do you expect to take me down? You can't even stand still on the floor." Trigon said.

"I'd be more careful now if I were you. Now Gum-Gum… Kong Gun!" Luffy compressed his fist and hit Trigon, actually dealing a damage to him.

"I'm gonna get serious too." Chopper said, as he ate a Rumble Ball and transformed into Monster Point.

"Cloven Roseo Palm!" Chopper smacked Trigon with his palm, knocking him back.

"Gum-Gum Rhino Schneider!" Luffy compressed his legs and delivered a double flying kick to Trigon, sending him crashing through the deck, and to the bottom of the ship.

"Curse you." Trigon said as he started climbing back up.

"You guys better get out of here. I'm gonna use the move that took down Doflamingo." Luffy said, as he blew more air into his right arm, inflating it even further.

As Luffy got ready to attack, his friends all rushed back onto the Thousand Sunny.

"Gum-Gum King Kong Gun!" Luffy compressed his gigantic arm for one final attack.

Trigon got back on the deck with a large hammer and imbued it and his entire body with Armament Haki.

"Enough of this tomfoolery. This ends now." Trigon said as he leapt towards Luffy for an attack.

* * *

 **Read and Review**


	16. The Finale

**_The Finale_**

* * *

 **Ocean: North Pacific**

"You guys better get out of here. I'm gonna use the move that took down Doflamingo." Luffy said, as he blew more air into his right arm, inflating it even further.

As Luffy got ready to attack, his friends all rushed back onto the Thousand Sunny.

"Gum-Gum King Kong Gun!" Luffy compressed his gigantic arm for one final attack.

Trigon got back on the deck with a large hammer and imbued it and his entire body with Armament Haki.

"Enough of this tomfoolery. This ends now." Trigon said as he leapt towards Luffy for an attack.

Luffy's Gum-Gum King Kong Gun collides with Trigon's attack, creating a massive shockwave.

Both sides struggle to break through each other's attack, but eventually, Luffy comes out as the winner and hits Trigon with his attack.

The sheer force of the attack sends Trigon crashing down to his ship, which then breaks, sinking into the sea along with Trigon, as Luffy's friends observe from the Thousand Sunny.

Luffy's Fourth Gear wears off and he begins falling.

"Luffy!" Carrot called out as she leapt from the Thousand Sunny to where Luffy is, she managed to grab Luffy's hand, landed on some floating debris from Trigon's ship, and leapt back to the Thousand Sunny.

"Luffy, you did it!" Chopper and Nami said as they ran toward Luffy and hugged him.

 **Rift Island: Harbor**

Back at Rift Island, the Hoppetossa crew, the islanders, and the Rift Pirates were anxiously waiting for the Thousand Sunny crew's return.

And then, the Thousand Sunny returned to the island.

"We beat Trigon!" Luffy shouted out, causing the islanders to cheer in joy.

"Oh, thank you, how can we repay you?" the town's mayor asked.

"We came to this island in search of a crystal known as the Rift Crystal." Nami replied. "Is it true that there's some here?"

"Why yes, indeed. Here's one." the mayor said as he held up a Rift Crystal, and Luffy stretched his arm to grab it. "I see, so you are from an alternate world. All you have to do is to throw it into the sea and ride the Rift Whirlpool to go to the other world."

"Yeah, thanks, but we already knew that." Luffy said.

"I'm so relieved for you guys, now you can go back to where you came from." Pippi said,

 **Ocean: North Pacific**

At somewhere in the North Pacific Ocean, near Pippi and her friends' village, the Thousand Sunny and the Hoppetossa made a stop.

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye." Nami said.

"I wish you could stay a longer, but you said there's somewhere you had to go." Pippi said. "I guess it just can't be helped."

"See ya. If we ever meet again, then I wanna introduce the rest of my crew to you." Luffy said.

After The Thousand Sunny and the Hoppetossa crew said their words of farewell, the Hoppetossa sailed towards the mainland, and Nami threw the Rift Crystal into the sea, forming a Rift Whirlpool, that the Thousand Sunny rode into.

 **One Piece world: Totto Land**

The Thousand Sunny is back in the One Piece world, around the place where Luffy, Pedro, Brook, and Carrot defeated the giant centipede.

"It looks like we're back where we were." Nami said as she saw the defeated centipede.

"To Whole Cake Island! Let's go get Sanji back!" Luffy said.

 **Totto Land: Whole Cake Island**

And after another journey, the Sanji Retrieval Team made it to Whole Cake Island.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Luffy shouted. "Whole Cake Island!

The Sanji Retrieval Team stared at awe of their destination.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
